


Beautiful

by detective_prince



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, they're both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_prince/pseuds/detective_prince
Summary: They make the most of a night off together





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> It hasn't come out exactly how I wanted, but I figure I've kept you waiting long enough!

The sun is setting, but the night is still young. 

Naomi has learned this seems to be a motto of Beyond’s after so much time with him. They spent most of their day outdoors, lounging out on one of Nice’s rock beaches at her insistence. She loves the beach and Beyond has had more than enough time showing her nice local spots during their breaks for meals. They don’t get too many down days, they spend so much time jumping from case to case under L’s orders that they have to appreciate the little time they do have for themselves.

They’re traveling the globe, Naomi likes to see what she can when she can. But she’s more than willing to follow Beyond’s lead when he has things he’d rather do, it’s due to him that she even has the opportunity to be abroad. Had he not been insistent L employ her, she’d likely still be an FBI agent. There’s nothing wrong with that, but somehow she finds this suits her better. The cases are more challenging and she’s never treated as inferior. L doesn’t discriminate because of gender or sexuality, he only judges her based upon her intellect and she appreciates that above all else.

Beyond grips her hand tightly as they go down the streets and she admires the way he can navigate them so easily. She can’t begin to  _ fathom  _ how good Beyond’s memory must be, they’ve only walked this way once or twice and he doesn’t even seem to need a map. It’s the kind of thing that makes her that much worried for how much he beats himself into the ground for not being good enough. She wagers that she’ll probably kick whoever made him feel so degraded into the ground someday if she ever meets them. Violence may be wrong, but so is teaching someone to become a perfect copy from the age of six.

He’s improved himself in the past years they’ve spent together. The sun has tanned his skin, so, he no longer looks so sickly. He no longer dyes his hair, it’s a beautiful brown and it curls up at the edges when he can’t straighten it. Beyond no longer denies himself sleep and willingly eats more than jams and sweets. It’s a relief. He’s healthier now and it’s partially due to her. He’s so strong and she’s so thankful to see how he’s changed with her gentle guidance.

She’s so lost in her thoughts, she barely notices that they’ve made it back to their hotel until the receptionist chirps at them to which Beyond replies to with a cheeky smile. Damn. She wishes she could speak French at moments like this or at least know  _ half _ the number of languages he knows.

He squeezes her hand gently, leading her up the steps to their room on the second floor. The passive role is something she’s used to, Beyond likes to play up his masculinity whenever he can in front of others. It’s a bit childish, but she finds it endearing. She knows the real Beyond and she knows he’ll never take things too far. He hopes to be a gentleman when he’s not wearing the “Ryuzaki” persona he had carefully crafted. Thus far, he hasn’t failed.

He pins her against the door the moment it closes, his fingers caressing her jawline as he leans down and captures her lips in a gentle kiss. She smiles softly, winding her fingers in his soft hair. So, it’s one of these days. Good, she prefers when he craves tender love, it’s the kind of treatment he most deserves, even if she doesn’t mind the days he needs it rough. Her other hand traces the curve of Beyond’s waist and he shivers under her ghost-like touch. “Bed,” She murmurs, pushing him back gently.

Eagerly, he nods, yanking his black tank top over his head and tossing it to the ground as he walks towards the bed. He breaks out into a jog part way through, diving onto the bed. He rolls onto his side, grinning, “Dessines-moi comme une de tes Français, mon amour.”

She raises a brow, covering her mouth and laughing quietly, “Are you trying to seduce me, Beyond?”

“Peut-être,” He wiggles his brows playfully, beckoning her closer with a finger.

“This better not be like the  _ last time _ you spoke French to me.” Back then, he leaned up and told her to pour milk in his bathtub in a rather authentic French accent. Sure, it sounded attractive as  _ hell  _ from the way he inflected his voice, but that didn’t make it less frustrating when they talked about it  _ afterwards _ . It isn’t like she can ever pull something similar either, Beyond can speak Japanese, Korean, and English.

“Non, non,” He sits up slightly, smiling, “Je t’aime, Naomi Misora.”

Ah. A phrase she can repeat back to him, good. “Je t’aime aussi, Beyond Birthday.”

“I know,” He beams, rolling onto his back and propping himself up on his elbows, “Now, stop stalling, I’m  _ more _ than ready to love you in more ways than one.”

She snorts, shrugging her jacket off and setting it over the back of their desk chair. They have all night, it’s no later than nine and they’re almost certain tomorrow is another day of nothing but freetime. There’s no rush, Naomi prefers to keep things sweet, slow, and sensual.

“Mmmm,” Beyond isn’t so patient, despite the heavy purr in his voice, “so orderly, so neat, so..  _ sexy _ .”

“Oh,  _ shut up _ ,” She dismisses, smiling widely, “For that, I’m going to have to ask you to undress yourself, mister.”

“Ouch. That’s  _ quite _ a punishment, Misora,” He shrugs his shoulders with an overdramatic sigh, “But if my lady commands it, I  _ must  _ comply.” He unbuttons his jeans and wiggles his way out of them on his own. Naomi is grateful, she didn’t want to try to get him out of those tight jeans herself. They may look great  _ on _ him, but getting them off is an entirely different story. 

She takes the opportunity to slip out of her blouse and skirt while Beyond is preoccupied, smiling as she watches him squirm and swear quietly. She suppresses a giggle at his suffering, sitting on the edge of the bed. He laughs in triumph when he finally kicks them to the floor, carding a hand through his hair. Then, his eyes sweep over Naomi and he’s floored, jaw agape. 

It isn’t as if he doesn’t  _ constantly _ remind her that she’s the prettiest woman he’s ever laid eyes on, but sometimes she still surprises him. She’s wearing that silky red lingerie he bought for her last month, he’s imagined her in it plenty of times, but seeing her in it? God, it’s almost too much to bear. He loves the way it hugs the curves of her body, the way the bodice of her top draws attention to her supple breasts. She’s an angel. She’s his angel. “Holy  _ shit _ ,” He breathes out, crawling towards her. 

She smiles, sliding her fingers under his chin to close his mouth. “I figured you’d like it.”

“Well, you  _ do _ know me best,” He murmurs, looking over her hungrily. It does wonders for Naomi’s self-esteem, Raye never used to look at her like that. Beyond reminds her she’s someone to be desired, fun and sexy and dangerous, rather than some perfect gentle housewife.

“I’m well aware,” She purrs, her hand sliding down to his chest. Gently, she pushes him down onto the bed and slips between his legs. She kisses at his neck as he runs his hands up over her stomach gently, sighing softly. His hands fumble to find her bra strap as she kisses down to his chest, pulling soft gasps and sighs from him. He cheers quietly in victory when it slips off and she tosses it to the floor in a flash, her lips immediately back on his pale skin. 

He flushes deeply when she kisses the scarring beneath his breast, biting his lip. “Naomi…”

“You’re. Such. A. Perfect. Handsome. Man.” Each word is punctuated with a kiss to the scars from his top surgery as her hands slide along his torso and down to rest on his hips. Her fingers ghost downwards, rubbing at his clit through his boxers. Already, he’s soaked through the cloth and she can’t help but feel pride.

Beyond runs a hand gently through her hair, “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve  _ ever _ laid eyes on.”

“I know,” She says with a soft hum, fingers probing at his entrance lightly and provoking a shudder.

He grins, sitting up to pull her forward into a quick kiss. “You really are the  _ perfect _ woman,” He murmurs, pressing his hand to the front of underwear. “ _ Fuck _ , Naomi, you’re already so hard.”

“What can I say?” She nips at his jaw, he sighs softly, “You have quite the effect on me, Beyond.”

He grins widely, running a hand along the curve of her spine, “I’m  _ beyond _ flattered.”

She snorts, hooking her fingers in his boxers and tugging them down, “You’re such a nerd.”

“Thank you.” He runs her hands over her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze if only to hear that sweet gasp of hers. 

She runs her hands down the back of his thigh as he tugs down her panties. “Do you think we’ll need lube?”

“Nah,” Beyond kisses the tip of her nose, “I’m quite thoroughly aroused, my boxers wet, my body ready.”

She rolls her eyes, kissing him gently, savoring the way he leans up into her, “Tell me if you’re in any pain though, alright?”

“Of course, I know the drill,” He leans over to their end table, riffling through the drawer to find a condom. While he does this, she begins a relentless barrage of kisses and nips to his skin. He bruises like a peach, so there’s bound to be evidence left behind of their night together. 

“Naomi,  _ fuck _ ,” He murmurs, tearing the wrapper open carefully with his teeth, “Be gentle with me, I’m a delicate flower.”

“A  _ delicate flower _ ?” She scoffs quietly, rubbing his inner thigh, “That’s a new one.”

Beyond squirms slightly, biting his lip, “Yeah, yeah...” He takes the condom out of its wrapper, kissing her neck as he rolls it onto her dick. She pushes on his chest gently, prompting him to lay back down. Beyond hooks his leg around Naomi’s, hoping to catch her off guard and straddle her. 

He's not very successful, considering the way she pins his wrists to the bed in a heartbeat, her teeth sinking into his neck as she pulls a shudder from him. His leg goes slack in acceptance of his defeat and she smirks against his neck. “Maybe next time, Beyond.” 

Naomi slides her hand down the back of his thigh and he shudders, spreading his legs for her, “You’re so good, Beyond,” She murmurs and presses against his slick entrance, reveling in the way he flushes at her praise. 

He presses back against her with a whine, “Don’t keep me waiting, Naomi.  _ Please _ .”

“What kind of aggressive top are you?” She says in mock disbelief, breath warm against the shell of his ear. 

He shivers, rolling his eyes as he shifts his hips up against hers, “Naomi,” He whines, “I  _ swear to god _ . Just fuck me already.”

She clicks her tongue, kissing his chin, “Well, that’s not very nice.”

“Naomi,  _ please _ ,” There’s a small crack in his voice. He’s desperate. Even if she  _ wanted _ to keep teasing him, she isn’t sure she’s capable right now. 

“ _ Much _ better.” She slides her hand down to squeeze his ass, thrusting into him. He wraps his legs around her waist, tugging her closer and trailing kisses along her jaw. Her thrusts are slow and gentle, Beyond finds himself holding back impatient mewls. He thought the worst of her little games had already ended.

“Naomi, what the  _ fuck _ ?” He rocks his hips back against her,  _ praying _ she takes it as some form of encouragement.

She pins his hips down in a vice grip, nipping at his throat, “ _ You _ told me you’re a delicate flower, Beyond. I’m being  _ gentle _ .”

“Screw that,” Beyond hisses, “Fuck me like you  _ mean _ it.” 

The way she smirks down at him makes him melt and he knows he’s in for a  _ ride _ . She stops holding back, pounding into him with strong rhythmic thrusts. He laces a hand in Naomi’s hair, pulling her into a bruising kiss and sucking on her lower lip. She groans into his mouth, sliding her hand down to give his ass a rough squeeze. Her steady rhythmic thrusts are met by Beyond’s with an equal fervor, as he gasps and moans her name like she’s god and  _ this _ is his salvation.

“ _ Fuck-- Naomi _ ,  _ so good, _ ” He sighs and runs his nails down her back, shudders raking through his body as she bites into his shoulder.

“You’re so good, Beyond,” She murmurs, tongue swiping over the bitemark. “So good.” He digs his nails into her shoulder tightly, choking out a whimper. Her rhythmic thrusts become more erratic as she draws closer to release and he arches up against her. Naomi bites his shoulder and it’s enough to make Beyond see white, clinging to her tightly. It isn’t long before his name falls from her lips and she finds her sweet release, panting softly. Naomi rests her head against his chest for a moment, taking in the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

She pulls out, kissing his chest and falling onto her side. “Did you come?” She asks, pulling the condom off and dropping it into the trashcan at the side of their bed. 

“Yeah, it was  _ real good _ , beautiful,” He runs his fingers over the most recent bite mark left on his shoulder with a smile.

Beyond smirks at her, curling up against her side, a hand resting against her stomach, “So, Naomi, tell me, could Penber give you something  _ this  _ good.”

She laughs quietly, kissing his cheek, “You’re very vain.”

He sits up slightly, looking down at her incredulously, “Don’t dodge my question. Could he?” 

Her eyes widen slightly.  _ Oh _ . He’s feeling insecure. “No, certainly not.”

Rather smugly, he lays back down and rests his head on her shoulder. “Thought so.”

She cards her fingers through her hair. Sometimes, he feels like an oversized lap dog that’s desperate for love and affection. She loves it. “What do you have planned for the rest of the evening?”

“Got us dinner reservations at a nice restaurant,” He kisses his shoulder, “You’ll like it.”

“I’m sure,” She kisses his jaw, “Let’s get in the shower, I want to have time to get ready.”

He nods, stretching out on the bed. "M'kay."


End file.
